Sensou Konzetsu
by Hyorinmaru
Summary: Harry, while angry at what happened to Sirius, found himself in about 300 years in the future. After spending a few years there, he is back in his original time. Now, let's see how an ex-Celestial Being member will deal with the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Return**

'How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen. How did they get those solar furnaces?' Harry wondered to himself and he fought to defend the Ptolemaios, and his life. His teammates were also fighting. Setsuna and the Exia were fighting some enemy mobile armor, while Tieria, Allelujah (or Hallelujah, whoever was in control), and himself were fighting mass produced mobile suits. Each were equipped with a false GN drive.

As he dodged around shots and managed to cut a suit in half, he saw a giant beam of energy hit the Ptolemy. Then he heard Tieria yell out, "Why you! Trans-am!" as Hallelujah cursed his enemies.

Tieria only had about five around him still, so it was fine for him to use the Trans-am system. Harry, however, still had 12-ish around him, and he wasn't sure if he could take them all out before his particle supply ran dry if he used Trans-am. Harry heard Tieria's suit being half way destroyed, but didn't respond because he heard nothing else attacking him afterwards. After destroying a few more suits, he heard it.

"Christina Sierra!" Feldt yelled. With that, he knew that he had just another friend, and activated the Trans-am system with a snarl. While feeling the intense g-forces on his body, he attacked. He put away his beam saber to save particles and instead pulled out his solid GN longsword. He slashed several mobile suits in half, and shot a few others when his luck ran out. One of them was able to get a lucky shot in and made his sword fly out of his hands. As he flew to get it, he was shot in the arm, and then the leg. With some of his particle condensers destroyed, the Trans-am system shut down, bring his mobile suit back to its normal abilities. He flew around and dodged a few shots, and pulled out his beam saber again. However, right as he was about to stab an enemy, another enemy suit shot his Gundam in the back. The shot ripped through the GN drive, and clipped the cockpit.

"Damn it!" Harry yelled as his cockpit exploded. Various sharp objects ripped his pilot suit, the glass on his helmet broke, and he was consumed by a flood of red and green light. The green light overcame all of the red light and became blinding.

Harry felt the odd feeling of his body falling apart, and then found himself lying on a hard surface. He pushed himself up, and noticed that he was at the Dursleys again. As he felt his body relaxing, he looked around the room. It was exactly how he left it. He sat on his bed and slowly rested his head on his hands.

"What in the world happened? It wasn't supposed to happen that way. We were going to change the world. We were stopping wars. But that... What happened to the plan? Veda? How did the Earth's military get false GN drives? That wasn't supposed to happen. We shouldn't have lost Dr. Moreno, or Lockon, or Christina. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?" Harry yelled. A second later, Remus, who had heard Harry's yell, apperated into the room. Remus looked at Harry and gasped. Harry was still in his pilot suit, which was torn and stained red in several areas. Harry also had some blood running down the left side of his face.

"What happened to you?" Remus asked. Harry looked up, and sighed.

"Just another near death experience." Harry then chuckled darkly, "You know. It really is sad when you've lost count of how many times you have nearly died..."

"Let's get you to Poppy." Remus said. Harry didn't agree.

"Professor! I'm mostly fine. It seems like just a few cuts." He stood up, and felt his body ache as he did so. "And maybe a bit of soreness..."

"Harry, you have blood running down the side of your face! Come one." Remus commanded as he grabbed Harry and then activated his portkey. Every Order member had one that would lead them to the hospital wing at Hogwarts, in case they were attacked or something. When they got there, Madam Pomphrey looked at Harry and sighed.

"Mister Potter, can you go at least three months without me needing to heal you?" She asked, exasperatedly. She led him over to a bed as he said that he only had a few cuts. As she did that, Remus noticed that Harry was taller, and didn't look as malnourished.

Harry watched as Madam Pomphrey ran a scan on him and then healed his cuts. He felt relieved when she did that, and was about go get up when he noticed that she had a shocked look on her face. She turned, sent a patronus out, and turned back to Harry.

"What happened to you?" She demanded.

Harry was confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why does my scan list you as 18 years old, going on to 19?" She elaborated.

"I'm unsure of that. I'd like to ask Professor Dumbledore about it first." Harry said, uncertainly.

"Fine. I just sent for him, anyways. I need him to help me figure out what is wrong in your body." She responded. Harry was even more confused and concerned now. From the looks of it, Remus was the same way.

"What do you mean, what is wrong in my body?" Harry asked. Madam Pomphrey was about to respond when Dumbledore arrived.

"Poppy, what's wrong?" He asked. He noticed Harry sitting on the bed, and the confused and concerned expressions on Remus and his' faces.

"That's something I'm trying to figure out. From my medical scan, some of Mr. Potter's cells are slowly killing themselves. The problem areas are near the cuts that I had just healed." She told him. Harry then thought, 'Great. Not only did we fail, but the particles gave me some sort of cellular disease...'

Dumbledore's head snapped up and he looked at Harry. "What particles?"

Harry was confused on how Dumbledore was able to know what he had just thought, and voiced it. "Professor, how did you know what I was thinking?"

"You were thinking very loudly, and I picked that thought up. Now, what are these particles that you are talking about?" He asked.

"Well. In the place I was in, there was a machine called a solar furnace. Solar furnaces were special reactors that created a particle called a GN particle. They had the ability to do things like reduce the weight of an object, and if not 'filtered' or 'purified' by a TD blanket, then they could cause harmful affects to the human body." Harry explained. Dumbledore frowned.

"What happened to you, and was there a cure for this?" He asked.

"No, and I'm still confused on what happened. I was hoping to get your help with that." Harry replied. And then, Dumbledore ran his own scan over Harry. After looking at it for a few minutes, Dumbledore looked relieved.

"Well, Harry. It looks like your cells are slowly stopping. Maybe you weren't exposed to these particles for too long?" He said. He then handed the report to Madam Pomphrey. "This is self updating. Please look over it and make sure Harry's cells don't act up again. Harry, come with me. Let's figure out what happened. Remus, please tell Moody that Harry is with me."

* * *

**Well, there was the first chapter. I don't think it is too bad... I apologize for any character in my story who is acting out of character. People who are confused because they haven't seen Gundam 00, much of it will be revealed next chapter. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Explanations**

As Harry and Dumbledore walked though the halls of Hogwarts, Harry felt both joy and and sadness. He was happy that he was back at Hogwarts, but the fact that he won't have the joys of technology around him anymore made him sad. He was missing his personal computer already. Finally, they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and he said the password to the gargoyle.

'He should really stop using candy names, it's a huge security problem', Harry thought.

Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his chair. Then, he said, "Enjoy your youth Harry. When you get old like me, and your body starts acting against you, you'll be wishing for it again. Lemon drop?"

Harry declined with a, "No, thank you".

Dumbledore shrugged and tossed one into his mouth. Then, he asked out loud, "Why does no one accept them?"

Harry shook his head in amusement. He looked around Dumbledore's office as the owner finished his treat. Most of the items he destroyed in his last visit were fixed. Actually, as Harry looked closer, he couldn't see any broken looking items.

Dumbledore interrupted Harry's examination with a question. "So, Harry. What exactly has happened to you in the last few weeks? Though, it does look like it was certainly longer than that for you."

"That is true. For me, it was actually closer to 3 years. However, sir, I believe it would be best if I showed you what happened." Harry said. "Please use legilimency on me, Professor."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the request, but looked into Harry's eyes, anyways. As he did so, he found himself in a room with bookshelves and strings of colors moving around, and strings of words moving into a book.

"Did you know, Professor, that my inability to correctly use occlumency comes from the fact that I can't suppress all of my emotions? I can organize my thoughts and keep people from finding about them, but I can not keep people from being able to see my emotions." Harry explained, even though Dumbledore already had a feeling of that being a problem. "Well, anyways, that isn't why we are here. Let me show you what happened."

Harry walked over to a bookshelf, grabbed a book, and dropped it onto the floor. However, instead of stopping as it hit the floor, it went right through. Before Dumbledore's eyes, the room was morphed into Harry's room at the Dursleys. He saw Harry laying on his bed, arm over his eyes.

"This was, in actual-ish time, just a few hours ago. I was laying there, thinking about what happened in my life. I was angry, since I lost so much because of Voldemort. He killed my parents, destroyed my childhood, and caused Sirius' death. I wanted it to stop. I wished this meaningless war could stop. Then, this happened." Harry pointed at his memory of himself. He was fading away. His eyes could be seen widening in surprise through his transparent arm.

Suddenly, the scene changed drastically. Dumbldore and Harry found themselves surrounded by destroyed buildings. There were giant robots walking around and shooting at the people below them. It was a massacre. In front of them, the could see a body of a young boy in front of them, laying in a pool of his own blood, rifle near by. As this was happening, Dumbledore heard an announcement being played over and over in Japanese. The announcement was, "This battle is a sacrifice to our almighty God. It is a holy war. Holding tradition, we will drop the hammer on the infidels that who interfere with God's will".

Dumbledore turned, and also saw Harry's memory of himself looking at the body in front of them in anger.

"I was horrified that such young children were being killed like this." Harry explained. "I wanted to stop it, so I attempted a severing curse on the robots. They had very little effect. Then, I attempted using 'diffindo maximus', and while that worked a bit, it didn't work as well as I wanted. Then, I tried to combine 'incendio' with the stronger severing curse, and that worked."

Dumbledore saw Harry try his new curse, and it ripped a robot apart at its 'waist'. Then, Dumbledore heard an odd sound, and saw a ray of pink streak down through another robot. And then another, and another, until all were destroyed. Looking up, Dumbledore saw a another robot floating in the sky. It was mostly shades of grey, except for a large orange cone on its back, which was shooting out green streams of light.

'That must be the solar furnace Harry mentioned.' Dumbledore thought.

Slowly, the robot descended, until it stopped in a kneeling position in front of Harry. It dropped it's rifle, and held its hand near its chest, where a panal opened, and a person in a light green suit stepped out. The hand lowered him down to the ground, and he slowly walked towards Harry. Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The person seemed surprised, and responded. "I am a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. Celestial Being is a private organization, created by Aeolia Schenberg, who's goal is the eradication of war. We are currently preparing for when we start our interventions against the world. And I am hoping, because of the abilities you have shown, that you willingly join our organization."

"Willingly? If I don't wish to?" Harry asked. The man reached around to his back, and pulled out a gun.

"Then, I make you come with me. Or, if you resist, I will be forced to kill you. You see, I am to leave no traces of Celestial Being's existence. That includes witnesses. So, I kill you, or you come with me. Which one?" He said.

Harry narrowed his eyes, but seeing no choice, said, "Fine, I will go with you."

The figure nodded, and signaled for Harry to follow him. They got into the robot, and it flew up. Harry noticed the pilot looking at his monitors, as if searching for something. He then said something in a foreign language (Dumbledore and Harry were able to understand it as "There you are".), and they flew back down onto the ground. The pilot stepped out, and told Harry to stay in the cockpit. They saw him talking to a boy that looked like he was around 13. Then, the pilot came back, with the boy following. The boy joined their group, and they floated up, and flew away.

The scene shifted again, and it showed Harry, the boy, along with a woman, and 3 men. The woman was talking to the men.

"I will now introduce our new Gundam Meisters. This one's codename is Setsuna F. Seiei. He will be piloting the GN-001. And this is Harry Potter. He will pilot GN-006 that is now in its planning stage." She said.

The one with dark green hair and a skintight shirt interrupted. "Wait, Ms. Sumeragi. They both are still children." It did make sense. While 16, Harry still showed the effects of his childhood at the Dursleys, and Setsuna was only 14, nearing 15.

"They both passed the pilot qualification test." Sumeragi replied.

"Did Veda select them?" The one in a pink shirt that looked quite feminine asked.

"Of course."

"I assume that Mr. Potter is why Veda has released the location of a 6th GN drive?" He inquired. Sumeragi nodded, and the one with brown hair and blue eyes started talking.

"I see no problem in it. We all decided to be Gundam Meisters for Celestial Being ourselves. Age doesn't matter. Right?" He asked. Harry nodded, while Setsuna asked who he was.

"My codename is Lockon Stratos. As you can guess, I'm the man who can shoot down a target from beyond the stratosphere. The one that is all serious is Tieria Erde, and the one who worries about your age is Allelujah Haptism. You wish to change the world with the Gundams, don't you?" He asked. They both responded with an affirmative.

"So do we." He said.

Then, the scene ended, and Harry retrieved his book from the floor. He put it back, and took another book. As he started more memories, he explained more. "What you saw there was my appearance in 2305 Anno Domini. I chose to join Celestial Being, because I was sick of conflicts, and there was, frankly, no other choice." The memories started, showing brief scenes that had Harry training. "I was trained to be one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters. I learned how to pilot a Gundam, how to maintain it, how to spy, how to kill, and how to not draw attention to myself. Also, as it turns out, another member named Lasse Aeon, recognized me from a history book, and revealed that he was also a wizard to teach me. I trained, and worked as a part of Celestial Being's technical crew, until my Gundam was completed."

"Everyone's gundam had a specialty. Setsuna's Exia was designated the Gundam with 7 swords, Lockon was focused on long ranged sniping, Allelujah had a high speed suit capable of dog fighting, and Tieria had a heavy assault unit. Mine was different. It was our stealth suit. It was capable of turning itself invisible, and had close range weapons made for killing without anything seeing it, such as it's pistols, and physical blades. This went along with my role as well. If I wasn't to pilot in a mission, I was to spy using magic to help not be noticed and to defend myself." Harry explained. He then turned around to face Dumbledore.

"There is a reason why I am showing you this. I want you to know that I am perfectly capable of defending myself. Lasse made sure of that. He also informed me that the blood wards have no affect due to the lack of positive emotion between my aunt and me. So, I request that during the summer, you allow me to do what I wish. I am fine with having an invisible guard, or maybe an escort, but I don't want to be locked up at the Dursleys like every other summer." Harry said seriously. Dumbledore sighed.

"I wish to see what exactly you have done first, Harry." He requested. Then, the scene shifted to a desert night. He saw two trucks moving through, one carrying a person that was tied up. Suddenly, one of the guards fell over, unconscious, and then another, and another. Harry turned visible, and shot the guards on the other truck. Then, it showed Setsuna arriving to pick up the captive person.

Dumbledore thought it over, and finally responded. "Fine, Harry. It is clear that you've been in situations that were just as dangerous as a spy, and have made it through. However, I will have an invisible guard be with you at all times."

"Thank you, sir. Now, is there anything else you want to see?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Celestial Being was made to eradicate wars. How did it attempt to reach that complicated goal? Did it succeed?" Dumbledore inquired. As he asked the last question, he noticed more strings of black appearing.

"I am unsure if we succeeded. Celestial Being's method on eradicating wars was the use of force. We intervened in major battles, and we destroyed any war inciting elements. We also targeted companies, that just refused to go down, like the Private Military Corporation. Then, one of Celestial Being's agents gave the Earth's military false GN drives. Using those, Celestial Being lost its technological advantage, and started losing. Who knew that we would be the cause of our own destruction? Our interventions caused the world to unite, with destroying us as its goal. And then we gave them our technology..." Harry shook his head.

"That's why you showed up as you did wasn't it? You nearly died?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"An enemy shot my suit in the back, destroying the GN drive, and nearly killing me as well. If he shot a tiny bit more to the left, I would be dead." Harry said. Then he put his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder, and Dumbledore found his mind back in his body.

"It's rather late now. If you don't mind Professor, I shall be going. If you want to send a guard, I'll be at the leaky cauldron. I need to get some new clothes tomorrow. Bye." Harry said, and he turned around and left. As he left, Dumbledore turned his chair around and thought about what Harry had just revealed to him.

'Celestial Being. It is a good idea, and could work in the wizarding world. Its methods would need to be changed, though. This world... It needs something like the Celestial Being. Otherwise, I fear for its future.'

Unknown to Dumbledore, Harry was also thinking about the possible impact of an organization similar to Celestial Being appearing in the wizarding world. The wizarding world is so full of flaws. It was the opposite of Celestial Being's ideals.

"This world. I will change it, with my own will. Like Aeolia Schenberg had wanted in the future." Harry said as he walked out of Hogwarts, and vanished.

* * *

**Well, there was the second chapter. **

**For anyone who is familiar with the Gundam 00 universe, you may notice that Harry didn't really change much. That is the point. Harry was only to go there to experience being a part of Celestial Being. This story will about how he will affect the wizarding world with the views that he has gained from that experience. **

**If anyone has any questions, send me a message, or put it in a review, and I shall try to integrate the answer into the story. If I can't, or it already is in the story, I'll reply with an answer. **


End file.
